Is This For Real? Deidara love story
by MrsUchiha62
Summary: Is Angelica really and Elric? or is she someone else? and who will she pick...the sexy blonde haired artist Deidara or the all around drop dead gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha? all will be reviled in due time my friends
1. Information

Is This For Real? Full Metal Alchemist/Naruto Shippuden cross over (Deidara/Sasuke Uchiha Love Story)

Name: Angelica Elric Nickname: Angel

Age: 16 Date Of Birth: July 7th 1989

Looks: Angel was born with brown hair but now ebony black hair with multicoloured steaks, was also born with eyes like Kiba but because of the Husky demon sealed within here she now has miss-matching eyes-her right eye is silver with a piercing light blue pupil-her left eye is gold with an eve green pupil. Natural plump pink lips, rosey cheeks and lightly tanned porcelain like skin. Has red marks down both cheeks like Kibas but are permanent not paint. Angels right arm and left leg are made out of metal but have skin over them-also has chakra running throughout her body.

Clothes: angel wears white baggy pants that are tight at the waist and ankles which is held up by a think black leather belt with a gold buckle. A gold mid-drift tube top that's scrunched at the top with a light blue fish net tank top underneath with a short sleeved sliver leather hoodie that goes to the bottom of the tube top that has a green hood. A gold finger less elbow length glove on left arm to hide the scar running up her arm. A blue finger less wrist length glove on right hand to cover her transmutation circles inscribed on the palm on her hand and black ninja sandles.

Personality: Angels personality is like Kibas, Edwards' and Alphonse put into one but also has a mysterious dark side to her

Alchemy Type: mostly metal and earth like Ed but also has a hint of all the elements- she is called the Full Element Alchemist

Jutsu: Beast Human Clone, Combination Transformation, Fang Passing Fang, Fang Wolf Fang, Four Leg Technique, Human Beast Combination: Double Headed Wolf and Passing Fang.

Family: Edward Elric (Older Brother) Alphonse Elric (Little Brother) Van Hohenheim (Missing-Father) Kiba Inuzuka (Unknown-Twin Brother) Tsume Inuzuka (Unknown-Mother) Hana Inuzuka (Unknown-Sister) Kujo (Pet Husky Pup)

Past: Angel was born in the Naruto world by Tsume Inuzuka and Van Hohenheim along with her twin Brother Kiba Inuzuka...but was banished by her clan after the 3 headed husky demon sealed its self in her...thus why Kiba doesn't remember his sister ever being born. Before angelica went her mother gave her a husky pup to look after and keep her company. Angel then came across a portal that opens once every 4-5 years which lead to the Alchemy world where she found her father and brothers Ed and Al Elric. Together Angel, Ed and Al search for the Philosophers Stone...Angel is know as...The Full Element Alchemist!


	2. ProLog

Pro-Log

Alchemy...what is it really? Well its a form of science and that is true enough...but what if...what if that wasn't the only source of power like that out there? What if there was something else...something better...better then the art of Alchemy?...

my 14 year old younger brother Alphonse Elric has this quite...all Alchemist have to follow it as its kind of like a law of sorts.

"human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the worlds one, and only truth"

And that is all what me Edward, Alphonse and Myself believed...that was in till the day that we stumbled across a world where people use this thing called chakra to create a strange sort of Alchemy called Jutsu...the day that I, Angelica Elric found my one true love and my true home...

This Is My Story.


	3. Mysterious Man From Another Land

Chapter 1: Mysterious Man From Another Land...

"man my feet are killing me, how much further!"

my older brother Ed complained for the umpteenth time. I sighed and shook my head...and he wonders why people think I'm the eldest...not to mention my brothers size. My multicoloured black shoulder length wavey hair waved in the wind while I stood high on a rock waiting for my brothers to catch up.

Ed, Al and I are on a quest, seeking for the Philosophers Stone, so we can get our bodies back to normal. I was there on that tragic day when Ed and Al tried to bring mother back...I wasn't in the building...but I was outside waiting for them...when it happened...but I have to say Edward and I, we were the lucky ones compared to Alphonse. The kid barely begun his life and he lost his whole body, now he's a walking suit of armour...but still he acts so happy...I could've never of done that.

I gaze down at my brothers with a smile on my face...but not I'm my eyes...my stone cold miss-matched gold and silver eyes...why are my eyes like that? You wonder...because I know that I dont belong in this world. Do you ever get that feeling where you just know your not supposed to be somewhere else? That your destiney is greater then what it is? Doesnt exactly help that I look nothing like my brothers...they both have blonde hair...i was born with brown. I also have these funny red marks on each cheek...they dont and my eyes...there not golden like Eds or what Als used to be. One is silver and blue, the other is gold and green why are they like that I have no clue...i also have this funny feeling of something inside me...something other then my organs and blood.

Kujo, my Alaskan Husky sits, patiently beside me as we now wait for the brothers (mainly Edward) to stop arguing.

A smell suddenly hit my highly sensitive nose...my sense of smell being 10 time greater then an average human, another reason why I know i'm different. This smell...it smelt of a human boy...and something different? Something not of this world...something that smells sort of like Alchemy but not at the same time...something powerful?

I jerk my head forward as I sense the smell coming closer...fast. I let out a low growl in my throat...warning Ed and Al to be quiet.

"what's wrong sis?" Al asked concerned

"There's someone coming" I announce quickly getting into fighting stance

I didnt even get a true look at the man before he knocked my brothers and I unconscious with his two delinquents. I only caught I glimpse of his red and black eye, even though just a glance his eye drew me in...not to mention his bright orange mask.

The last thing I heard was the masked man yelling "Senpai! I caught her!"

I never got a chance to hear the other man before my world became total darkness.


End file.
